No More
by LF7
Summary: Casey's had enough. Can't say too much or it'll ruin it. I know i already posted this, but i accidentally deleted it. So, review!


**Casey's P.O.V**

"I can't do this anymore." Derek and I were in the middle of one of our spats when I just burst. I had had enough. This has been going on way to long. I turn from Derek and start walking towards the kitchen. Derek follows me obviously not done with our argument.

"What you gonna do? Call your mommy?" He laughs. "That's just like you! You're such a priss, it disgusts me. No wonder Max dumped you; you are a total waste of oxygen." I look at him and grab the phone. I start dialing those familiar numbers and put the phone to my ear. "You're not really calling your mom are you? 'Cause I can't get into any more trouble. Come on, Casey! You can't be that cold!" The phone finally stops ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey, dad! I'm glad your home."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I want to come live with you." Derek looks at me in disbelief.

"Wait, huh? In New York, away from all of your friends and family."

"Dad, you're my family. Well, the only family that cares that I've been thrown into a house with someone who obviously doesn't want me here. I'm so miserable, here." I started to cry. Derek stares at me for a long time then turns his head. "Dad, please let me come live with you. I will do anything."

"Ok! Ok! Of course you can come live with me sweetie. Anything you want."

"Thanks, Dad! You don't know how much this means to me!" I wiped my eyes.

"Infact, I'll fly down tonight and we can talk this out with your mom, okay." I know my dad is only being nice to make up for the time he doesn't spend at home, but I don't care. I need to feel like someone cares about me.

"Alright, see ya tonight then." I hung up the phone and twirl around to face Derek.

"You can't be serious!" He screams at me. Oh yeah, Derek. Nice way to make me feel better. Start yelling. "Do you know how much trouble I am going to get in for 'driving you outta the house'?" He gazed at me waiting for an answer. Psh, if he thinks I'm talking to him, boy is he twisted. "You gonna answer me, or are you gonna sit there and watch me flip out."

"…"

"Okay! Fine! I'm glad you're moving outta the house. It's about TIME! It's like a dream come true." I glance at him in complete disbelief that he just said that and walk away. He follows. "Come on, Case. If you thought this whole silent treatment thing is gonna work you thought wrong." I keep walking up the stairs and go to my room slamming the door behind me. It was an added bonus that it just so happened to as slam into his face.

He bangs on the door for another five minutes and finally gives up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Derek's P.O.V.**

Everyone's home now, I'm sure of it. It's 6:00. I am so dead. As soon as my dad founds out that I drove Casey out of the house when I was supposed to be making her feel welcome he's gonna kill me. Then after he kills me, he's going to bring me back to life, so that he can kill me again.

"Yo Derek!" Edwin screams through the door.

"Huh?"

"Casey's called some family meeting. She wants everyone down immediately. She's says it's serious." I hear him leave and pounce down the stairs. Oh great! Here it comes.

I walk down the stairs to see everyone sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Casey, why don't you tell us what's on your mind?" Nora asks, but before she can answer the doorbell rings and Dennis walks through the door. Lizzie runs up to hug him. "Dennis? What brings you here?"

"Casey." He points to Casey and walks over to hug her too.

"What?"

"Yeah, didn't Casey tell you that…?"

"Haven't gotten to that part yet Dad, just hold up for a second." Casey interrupts. "Ok. As you all may or may not have witnessed Derek and I don't seem to get along. We fight incredibly too much, I cry incredibly too much, and Derek seems to take to much pleasure out of the both." Everyone looks at her confused, except me. Because I know what she's going to do, and I'm bought to get my butt kicked to the next century. "George, I have really tried to get along with your family, and I succeeded, except with Derek. I'm a very sensitive person, and I just can't take it anymore."

"Honey, what's going on here?" Nora says starting to look a little nervous. I think she might be connecting the dots here.

"Casey's gonna come live with me."

**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek's P.O.V.**

It's been 3 weeks since Casey moved out of the house. My dad was mad at me for a really long time. When I say really long time I mean I didn't know if he was coming to my hockey playoffs long time. But he did. Because he's my dad, and he could never hate me- hate me. But Nora and Lizzie could. And they did exactly that. Nora being the good step-mom she is treated me the same as everyone else but you could sense that feeling when she's walking by the wall of pictures and stops. She stares at Casey and you can tell she's trying to be strong and not cry. I know she blames me for it. Lizzie, well, Lizzie told me she hated me. She has spoken an unnecessary word to me since. I don't blame her really.

So, I decided to do something about this.

Since, it was summer I bought the next ticket to New York. I left a note saying,

**No worries, be back as soon as I finish what I'm doin'**

God knows I would get hell for that one when I got back. As soon as I got to New York I headed to Casey's dad's penthouse. I found where he lived off of one of Casey's letters she sent. I knocked on the door, and Casey answered it. Perfect!

"Derek." She was in shock. "What are you doing here?" She said suddenly becoming real cold.

"Come back home, Casey. They need you." All of the things I had planned out to say in my head had suddenly flown out the window. I was going to have to wing it.

" 'Come back home, Casey.' Umm, how about no." She folds her arms over her chest and glares at me." She goes to close the door but I start talking again.

"Lizzie walks around the house like a zombie." She stops. "She's so lost without you. I heard from Edwin that some boy asked her out, but she turned him down because she didn't know what to wear without her big sister. She's so lost. I even heard her talking to herself about coming to live with you guys, but she didn't tell Nora because that would absolutely push her over the edge. Nora hates me. She blames this whole thing on me. She's never voiced this opinion but I know she does. Marti is upset you can see it in her eyes. Edwin isn't the same smart aleck as he was. My dad, I can't even begin to explain. They need you to come home. But they aren't gonna say anything because they think this is what you want. But this can't be what you want. You wouldn't want this for your family." Tears are rolling down her face. She's quiet for a long time and then says,

"I'm ha… happy here. There's no name calling, no constant arguing, and it's quiet at home. The perfect atmosphere for studying, I just think…"

"You're not happy here. Case, I know you, you are miserable here. You come home to no one because your dad's out working all night. You have no one to talk to, except the few friends you've made these past few weeks; you miss your mom a lot. You want to come home, but your too dang stubborn to do so." I know I was pushing it a little, but if she didn't come home with me, I wasn't leaving this spot.

"No. Derek, I want to be here." She goes to close the door again, but is again stopped by me.

"Do it for your mom." She stops. "Do it for your mom and Lizzie." She still looks hesitant.

"If you're not gonna do it for them, do it for me." Her eyes widen. "_I_ need you. _I_ want you back home. I thought you liked our fight that's why I kept them going. I only fought with you because that's the only time of day you ever gave me. I liked you, a lot. But when you left I realized that I not only liked you, I was in love with you. These past few weeks, _I've_ been miserable. You are the only one that keeps me on my toes." I reach over and grab her face. Tears are pouring down her eyes and over my hands, but I don't care. I was on a mission. Nothing could stop me now. Especially since I already told her I loved her, there was no turning back. "Come home Casey. Not because they need you to. But because I need you to." It becomes really quiet. Too quiet. Inside I was freaking out. "Right now, would be the absolute best time for you to answer me."

"I love you too, Derek." That was all the consent I needed. And the rest…

Was history.

* * *

**Just because it was Thanksgiving, and i had nothing to do, i decided to write this little fluffy story. Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
